Harry Potter and Tennis?
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: Yes folks, Harry is back, and whats more is he is playing Tennis with Ron and Hermoine. In honor of US open. Two shot humor. Could be longer. Anyway, its pretty self explanitory. H and someone unknown vs RH. RH at begining.


Harry potter and Tennis, in honor of the US open!

Disclaimer: no matter how many times I wish on a star so bright, I do not own Harry Potter, some evil British person that takes too long to release her books does. Tennis, I don't own it either, and I have no idea who does. Rodick owns at Tennis though. GO HIM.

Anyway, time for the story.

"Bloody hell Hermoine, what are we doing again?" Ron complained to Hermonine while she tied her shoes.

"Honesty, do you have no short term memory?" Hermoine tapped him lightly on the head, and then gave Ron an odd shaped bag.

"Its not my fault that Tonks (yeah, so I think Tonk's is going to be the new Transformation teacher, and so, hopefully Head of Gryffindor) told us what we needed to do after I stayed up all night working on the defense against the dark arts essay."

"Well, if you had just listened to me and did it over the weekend, you wouldn't have this problem now would you?" Hermione crossed her arms and made a sour face, and Ron just shrugged helplessly aside.

"I was trying to do it, but I got, well, distracted by you." Ron smiled effortlessly, and almost broke out in laughs when Hermione tried in vain to hide her blush. "What's wrong 'mione?"

"Your just so…. such a … man." Hermione said, glaring like ice daggers at Ron, who did the first, and probably the best, thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Hermione in a close hug, causing her to blush even more. He slowly ran his hand threw her hair, sending shivers down her spines. Slowly, he pulled back, but just enough to see her face.

"Will you tell me now?" He smiled that dashing smile, and all Hermoine could do was just spill it out.

"Well, Tonks wants us for some reason to play muggle sports. Says it'll build character, so, we are going to play one of my favorite sports. Tennis. Now, Tonks says no magic, so we hit a bright yellow ball back and fourth till someone misses or hits it out….."

Hermione's voice faded from Ron's ears, he was just staring at her, pondering all the male thoughts you would expect. _Today is going to be a great day._

Later that day…

"Ok, so its going to be you two versus me, because Hermione is probably the best tennis player, so its not a complete utter hopeless chance if Ron is on someone's team." Harry laughed at the jaw-opened expression of Ron's face. It was priceless. Harry had played Tennis with Dudley a few times, but it had been more like dodge ball with rackets. "And, no magic. Tonks may be our friend, but that doesn't mean she won't change into us and go around doing making a fool of herself." Harry shuddered at the last time she turned into Ginny and threw Harry into the lake. Everyone, including Ginny who was walking to meet Harry at the lake, laughed so hard his face burned red. Only afterwards he figured out it was Tonks. _Can she really be a teacher?_

"Fine, but lets make it interesting. Harry and I shall challenge you two." Said an all to lost voice. Harry turned around, and was astonish by the sight he saw. Not only had Dumbledore magically…… miraculously appeared before him, he was in a pair of baggy blue pants and a t-shirt. If Harry had thought that Dumbledore was skinny before, that was nothing compared to now. Harry hoped that a breeze wouldn't come and pull Dumbledore down.

"How did you….when did you….." Harry was stuttering, but Hermione just jumped and hugged Dumbledore like a big teddy bear. Ron's jaw had dropped further, if you ever seen the mummy or the mummy returns, then you'd understand just how far down.

Well, to answer young Harry's question, I bargained a bottle of Bottle's Every Flavored Beans to the Grim Reaper for a chance to play tennis with my favorite 7th years. Not that I lost much, hate the darn things. But don't tell anyone, if everyone knew that I could come back for a day, I'd never get a days rest."

"So, how is the Grim Reaper?" Hermione smiled, still hugging poor Dumbledore.

"Surprisingly funny chap if you ask me, just the other day he was telling me a joke about flying gnomes." The gang suppressed a laughter, and suddenly Dumbledore pushed them all out of the common room, "well, don't we have a game to play?" And they left, all of them forgetting the most important part, where on earth where they going to play?

End

So yeah, I thought this was going to be an oneshot, but I'm too lazy to continue right now, so yeah. If it's popular enough, I'll continue with more chapters, like Gryffindor vs Slytherin, maybe Harry vs Voldemort. Stuff like that. SO yeah, review.


End file.
